Mirroring Illusions
by SilverReplay
Summary: Dreams were his escape, the mirror realities the reprieve, and the memories his salvation. Itachi x Gaara


_**Mirroring Illusions**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 5: 10/5/14

**Prompt: Mirrors (Dopplegangers; mirror-versions of a character/setting where everything is its opposite; mirror ghost games such as Bloody Mary; narcissism, etc.)**

_Summary: Dreams were his escape, the mirror realities the reprieve, and the memories his salvation. Itachi x Gaara_

_Song Inspiration: Gary Jules- Mad World_

...

He closed his eyes, he couldn't bare the scorn, the hatred, the undisguised remarks of vile spat at him when he walks down the streets of Sunagakure. He was only 5, what did they expect of him? A demon? He…he isn't one. He's only a child, not even a ninja-in-training, the Kazekage won't allow him that much power early on. It was only him, his teddy, and Yashamara-oji in a small house by the border of the village. Curling into himself tighter, he quickly maneuvered around the civilians and off-duty ninjas, his dark red bangs hiding sad teal eyes faintly ringed with purple. Everyone seemed so happy, but the moment they caught sight of him, their expressions shifted.

_Hate… Disgust… Rage… Fear… Scorn… Wrath…_

He didn't even know where the idea that he was an insomniac originated from. He barely understood what insomniac meant! He just knew that it meant he didn't sleep, but he does! That's the only time where he can meet Tenshi-san.

**_..._**

No… why… why Yashamaru-oji? Why?

"Ware o aisuru shura"

A self-loving carnage? Am I truly… am I truly a monster?

You, you never loved me?

Mo- mother?

She…she never did either?

NO!

I refuse to accept this!

His vision blurred, dark gold sand swirling around him. Black veins crept up his body, converging around his eyes in a mockery of eye shadow. Something in him broke, the shattering sound of a mirror echoing throughout his soul. His mind, it snapped. Blood carved itself onto his forehead, _Ai_, Love. Something he desires, something only original Gaara knows, something that other Gaara has forgotten because now there were two.

Reality and Mirror, two sides of the same soul, but one firmly hidden in the dreamscape, waiting for Tenshi-san to arrive, the other in the living world, becoming the monster the world desired.

He was always asleep and always awake.

The last remnants of Shukaku's power swirled around his eyes, the dark rings mimicking that of an insomniac's. 'Mother?'

|YES, MY SON. TEAR THIS WORLD APART. SHOW THEM THE DEMON THEY BEGGED FOR. SHOW THEM THE MONSTER THEY FEAR. THEY HAVE CREATED YOU FROM THEIR HATRED AND YOUR MISERY. TORTURE THEM. TEAR THEM APART. GIVE ME THEIR BLOOD, THEIR LIFE FORCE, TO MAKE YOU ALIVE. |

'Yes, Mother.' He was Sabaku no Gaara, the hybrid of misery and hatred, of blood and tears.

Yet, hidden inside, was Gaara, the child waiting patiently for Tenshi-san to meet him.

**_..._**

Gaara was safe now. Other Gaara was taking care of the people, so now Gaara has a chance of staying inside, warm and fuzzy, with Tenshi-san forever and forever and forever! His mind state reverted back to that of a younger state, he didn't grow, not really. His mind was of his own creation. He controlled his vision, and he never knew puberty, never knew maturity, so he stayed the delicate broken child of 5 years.

"Tenshi-san! Tenshi-san!" Running up to a slim male of about 10 years, wearing a high collared blue short sleeved shirt and dark grey shorts, turned around. Shaggy black hair framed a slightly feminine face, kind obsidian eyes looked down at him. Bringing a chubby hand up, he brushed a tear track mark indention, both of them. Teal eyes wide with wonder, he could feel the blood rushing just beneath the skin, but he didn't feel any urge to slaughter like Other Gaara.

Chuckling brought him out of his reverie. "What do you think you are doing, little one? And how many times have I told you to call me Itachi?" Looking up at the kind angel who he always met in his dreams, he could only smile brightly.

"Tenshi-san is Tenshi-san," he declared stubbornly, arms wide open for a hug. Indulging him, the young adult controlled his blush when the child obstinately kissed him right on the lips.

"Little one, why did you do that?"

"'Cause I love Tenshi-san! I wanna marry Tenshi-san and be with Tenshi-san forever!" Gaara couldn't help but pout when he was set back down.

"Little one…" his voice gained an edge to it, one of warning that even Gaara recognized.

"No one loves me, Yashamaru-oji tried to kill me. But Tenshi-san won't, right? 'Cause I love Tenshi-san, and I don't know what to do if Tenshi-san ever tries to kill me like Yashamaru-oji."

**_..._**

"Little one, it's been two years, why haven't you grown?" Itachi was worried, Gaara should be around the age of his otouto, yet he still looks like he's 5.

"'Cause I don't wanna grow. Tenshi-san calls me 'Little one' and I like it, so I won't grow." Gaara didn't know why Tenshi-san was asking such a weird question. Seeing the thinking look on Tenshi-san's face, he sneaked another peck on the lips. Giggling behind his hands, he blushed a shade of red rivaling that of his hair.

**_..._**

"Tenshi-san?" Walking up to the newly arrived teen, he reached out to touch him, only to draw his hand back in horror. Red coated his hands while the dark color on the cloak turned brown and flaked off at his touch.

"Little one, do not expect me to come as often. And I believe I no longer deserve the name of 'Tenshi-san.'" Stepping away from the child, he brushed a stray strand of ebony hair behind his ear. He tied the majority back into a small ponytail, but a few bangs were too short to restrain. He was surprised, shell-shocked, when he felt small hands wrap around his waist. Looking down, he can see the redhead pressing his face into his stomach, arms clenching around him tightly in a hug. "Gaara?" He refrained from his usual nicknames, he didn't feel as if he deserved such intimacy with a child when he has the blood of dozens of children of his own blood on his hands.

"I don't care. Tenshi-san is Tenshi-san. I love Tenshi-san. No matter what Tenshi-san does, I will always love Tenshi-san."

**_..._**

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the mindscape.

No.

No, this isn't happening. Teal eyes wide with terror, all Gaara could do was watch as the sky fell apart, shards falling down and piercing the earth all around him. Everything was breaking, disintegrating the moment they hit the ground. By the time the shaking has stopped, he was the only one left on a torn earth, a desolate barren wasteland with him as the sole survivor.

A shadow began to creep across the land, catching the child unawares. When it was almost upon him, Gaara spun around, catching the menacing eyes of identical teal, dark with malice, glaring down at him. Against his will, the shadow stole him away, bringing him up to the surface as they merged. His memories began to fade away, the only thing remaining is the sudden urge to look for Tenshi-san, but he didn't even remember his nickname for the raven-haired male nor the times they shared.

Blinking, teal eyes glanced around as he found himself in the grips of a blonde with four ponytails and a brunette in a cat suit with purple markings on his face. His… sister and brother? His body was sore, he could barely move. He had some recollection of the merging, but all he remembered was that he was too. There was original Gaara, the doppelganger hidden in his dreams, and then there was Other Gaara, the bloody butcher. Mirror images of what could have happened if only love was shared to the youth. Then there was Tenshi-san, but even then it was blurry, kind obsidian eyes overlapped with blood, so much blood. He closed his eyes.

The next time those teal eyes opened, any knowledge of the merging was gone. There was only Gaara. He had all of the mirrors in the household removed of. For some reason, whenever he looked in them he saw himself as a child, happily in the arms of an ebony-haired stranger with black eyes.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

5/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
